Crossing The Line
by Born To Be A Writer121
Summary: Santana is one of the sexiest girls in Lima. Every body wants her. But what happens when one night of sorrow causes her to cross that line and sleep with someone that was completely off limits. Can one night really ruin your life? Can if change the course of everything? Will her true love forgive her or is this the end? G!P Santana. Read and review to find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"A/N: Here is a quick story for you guys to enjoy while you wait for chapter 3 of Arranged Marriage. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Rated: M/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Warning: Santana G!P. If you don't like it. Then I ask that you don't watch it./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Disclaimer: I don't glee or its characters./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Special Message: One more thing, I will not tolerate disrespectful reviews! Constructive criticism is allowed. But rude and disrespectful reviews will be deleted immediately with no exceptions./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Santana Lopez wasn't like any girl; she was born with a penis. Santana lived in a small town called Lima. In small towns, everyone knows everyone and that could be a good thing and a bad one. It's good for that sense of community and togetherness and bad because everyone knows everyone's business. But what happens when Santana crosses a line that she shouldn't have. Going after someone in a romantic sense is okay, but going after someone and who happens to be the best friend of your mother is crossing a line that can never be on uncrossed. Now granted the parties that are involved are over the age of 23./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Which means they are adults and they are free to do whatever they want but here's the question why would you sleep with someone that you've to know your whole life? Someone so close to you and your family? Someone that's been by your side since you were born. Well, that's what we're all here to find out. We going to hear the story from the point of view of Santana Lopez. And perhaps after hearing the story from beginning to end that maybe we can understand what was going to happen and how she felt the way she felt and if what happened between her and Shelby Corcoran changed her life forever./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"~Santana's POV~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Okay, so Noah is this guy I've had a crush on since my freshman year in college. Now it's my junior year and suddenly when I was walking from the library with my coffee, Noah literally runs into me and spills my coffee all over me. As a way of saying sorry, he offers to buy me dinner. I accept and asked that we go to the Dragon Fly Inn. So, now I'm in my dorm room with Rachel trying to figure out what I'm going to wear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Hey, what about this with umm this?" Rachel holds up a black skirt and my red dress shirt I borrowed from my mom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No, that looks to 'going to a school dance' I need something that looks great, but covers up my you know what."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm still confused on that. Why are you going on a date with a guy and you have a penis? It's all going to lead to you getting hurt. I don't like seeing you upset."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""It's not a serious thing Rachel. I go out with plenty of girls, it's just I had a crush on him for so long and I finally my chance to get it. So, I got it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Bi-sexual girls are so confusing. You have a penis Santana, just come over to my side and live your true self."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I will. You know I like girls more than boys. But it's Noah Puckerman. I can't just say no. I mean nothing will happen, of course, I have to at least do this for me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Okay, well call me later and let me how it goes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I will but first what to wear?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""This... This is a winner." It was a spaghetti string red dress. Santana got dress after showering of course and drove from Yale to Lima. Once she reached the Dragon Fly Inn, she parked her car and went inside. She was immediately greeted by Sam, her mother's sarcastic French concierge. He was often than to everyone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Sam, is my mother here tonight?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No, she's on her vacation. Meaning she's at Carlos's place."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Can I have some advice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Be born to different parents."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm serious."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm busy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""There's Mrs. Harrison and it looks like she coming this why."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You wouldn't."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Mrs. Harrison so good to see you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Santana what a pleasure. Say, honey, you know where I could get some movie tickets. There's this play I'm dying to see." Of course, I do, but am I going to tell her that no!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm sorry I don't, but Sam here does." He glared at and showed her places and kept asking question after question. I see it was making Sam die internally. So, I decided to help./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""There's this play called Harry Potter and the cursed child playing at New Lines Theater just 20 minutes away in Ohio."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Is it good?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Of course," I wrote down the directions and handled to her and she was on her way and I just laughed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You are simply horrible. Just like your mother."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Why thank you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I didn't mean that as a compliment... Oh, never mind! What is that you want."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Has a Noah Puckerman checked into the restaurant?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Ask Shelby."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Fine."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Great I'm going on a long break don't bother me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Okay, I will."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I despise children of any age." I laugh as I walk into the kitchen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Hey Shelby, has a Noah Puckerman check in yet?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Nope honey no one by that name."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Thanks."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You look very beautiful tonight. You have a date?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yes, and thanks." Shelby walks back into the kitchen as I sit there waiting for Noah to show up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"~4 Hours Later~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It's 11:30 and the restaurant just closed. I walk into the kitchen with tearing striking down my face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Oh, honey what's wrong?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Noah never showed. Is there something wrong with me? Does he know I have a penis or something like that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Sweetie there's nothing wrong with you. Okay, you're perfect."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm far from that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""At least you're attractive. I, on the other hand, can't even keep a simple fruit man interesting in me. All I can do is cook."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You think I'm attractive?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Well yeah," Shelby says looking down. What am I thinking ... Stop Santana! She's like family!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You're beautiful." I lift her chin up with my hands and lean in and kiss her lips. She pulls ways./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What was that Santana?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Something, I think we both want to do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I can't ... Even if I wanted to... I could never hurt Maria like that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Who says she has to know?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What has gotten into you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Nothing."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""This isn't you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Tell me you don't want this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I... I can't."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Then let's do this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Right here in the kitchen?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yes!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I..." I kiss her again and this time she kisses me back. I bag her up against the table and she is surprised when I pick her up off the ground and sit on the table. Yes, she's big, but I'm also very strong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""We have to be very quiet."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""And this has to be fast. We can't get caught okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Got it." I pull down her pants and panties and leave them on the floor. I left the rest of her clothes on. I pull up my dress and remove my special underwear that hides my penis and I set him free. I'm already ready to go. So, I get on my knees and spread her lips apart with my two fingers and take a long and slow lick and began doing the lowercase alphabet on her pleasure zone. Once I was done I got up and notice that Shelby had her took off her apron and put in her mouth. Her eyes were closed tight and she muffled the moans she making./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Damn you taste so fucking good."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Thanks, your turn." Suddenly I felt self-conscious of my penis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You don't have too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I want too." She hopped off the table and I hopped on and she went to town on my shit. The way she slurped, licked up and down my shit was amazing. Then she starts twisting my dick her hands and then suddenly I feel the back of her throat and realizes that she deep throats me and I had to bite my lip so hard that I almost drew blood. Once she stopped, she moved the side of the table next to me and stuck her ass out. I knew she ready for me. I got up and stood right behind and trusted my dick inside her hard.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Oh, shit baby just like that." She moans lowly. I grab her long ass hair and wrap it around my hand so I could get a good grip and I pulled it back and started pounding that pussy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Oh fuck...You like that you little bitch! You like me tearing your shit up... Am I being offensive because I never did dirty talk before?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You're doing great keep it up...It's turning me on more!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Damn this pussy feels fucking great. Whose pussy is this huh?" I wanted to slap her ass so hard, but I knew it would be heard from the outside...Shit the outside, I listen closely and hear Sam yelling at someone and pray to God he doesn't come in here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Hey, I think Sam's back from his break."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Then go faster, we're not stopping."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Okay." I pound her so fast and hard that the table is starting to shake. I pull her up by her hair and walks to the wall and continue to fuck the shit out of her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Oh, baby yes, just like that... More... Don't stop!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Whose pussy is this and this time you better answer me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""It's yours ... All yours!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Damn right this pussy is mine!" I go even harder and I can feel myself getting there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Are you their baby?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Oh shit, I'm almost there ... Just a little more. I pull out and let her hair go and then turn her around lift her leg up and ram my dick back in her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yes, yes, I'm so close baby!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Fuck me too." I felt that tightest in my stomach...It's coming!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Shit, I'm there... Holy motherfucking shit I'm there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Me too...Hot damn me too!" I keep going as her mouth forms the perfect "O" shape, it knew if I didn't kiss or hold her mouth shut or cover would have been blown. So, I kiss her hard while I hit that spot that sent her over the edge... Shelby ripped my dress grabbing it as she came all over my dick and I continued pumping and then I came so fucking hard. Deep inside her. I released the kiss and sucked and bit down on her neck as she scratched up now exposed skin. I finally slowed down and then stopped. I removed myself her and we got dressed well she did my dress ripped at the top and I went to grab my bag when my phone started to ring./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Hello?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Hey, honey did I wake you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No, what's up?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""So, I haven't spent time with you or Shelby outside of work. You guys both work too hard. How about a lady's night in? You, me, Shelby, Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yeah, sure but not this month. I'm super busy right now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Oh okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Down sound so sad. I'm sorry mom, I miss you as well."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Okay, Sunday dinner at Luke's no exceptions."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Mom..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""It's either Sunday at Carlos or Friday at your grandparents."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Okay, fine you drive a hard bargain woman."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Where are you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm walking to my car to go get some coffee."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Oh, that's cool. I'm on my way to the Inn. Shelby would hurt me and desert me the way you're doing me right now." Panic sets in because I'm helping Shelby straighten up and sanitize the place. This is where she cooks after all. We beached down the table and surrounding areas to be safe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Santana?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Oh sorry, mom I was focusing on the road."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Why does it smell like bleach in here...Oh no, what has Shelby done now? I'll call you back hon." I drop my sponge and rush over to the pantry closet and close the door and put my hand over my mouth to stop me from breathing loudly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Shelby why do the kitchen and the front desk smell of bleach?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I cut my finger and had sanitized the table and throw all the veggies away."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Shelby, I told you to be careful. You know how much you mean me, girl. You have to be alive." I felt so bad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Finish this up for me and I'll go get a Band-Aid."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I put some in the pantry. Only because I knew you would cut yourself. Let me get them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""NO!" Shelby yells./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Why are you yelling?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Sorry, I meant I'll get it." Shelby opens the door and I hand her the bandages and she closes the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""So, guess what..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I know Santana lied to me earlier. Michel called me told me that Santana came here for her date with Noah. But he never showed. By the way thanks so much for talking to her and making her feel better."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Michel told me how she was in the kitchen with you for a while. He said he went to check on her and heard you guys talking, so he left. Shelby, you really are a great friend." I hear Shelby crying. I hope she doesn't crack./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm not."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You're not what?" I held my breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Ever going to find what you and Carlos have. It's just not going to happen for me. I was with Jackson at least I thought we were heading in the direction of being something. But he canceled our date that was for tonight and I just have a feeling it's because he realized that I wasn't good enough for him and you know what maybe he's right."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I know that you're hurt right now, but know that you are a beautiful person with a beautiful soul. You're always there for me and I can count on to never hurt in a way that would change how I feel."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What would cause you to never want to talk to me again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Just answer!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Okay um... Sleeping with Luke, Santana, Chris (Santana's father). Stealing from me, Santana, or Luke. Lying to my face about something important. Knowing something is wrong with my daughter and not telling me. Just things like that and I'm sure I don't have to worry about that because we've been friends for over 20 years. We are like sisters Shelby. I know you would never hurt me like that. I completely trust you. Now enough of this mushy shit. Let's go and get some drinks and call it a night okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Okay, let's go." I didn't hear anything, so I walked out and waited for a few minutes and then left wondering if I just made a huge mistake./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"~2 months later~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No one's POV/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Shelby was in the bathroom at work and she looked down at the test in her hand and one word came to mind.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Oh shit."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The End or is it!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue this? I was thinking maybe a multi-chapter or leave as a one shot. If you want a multi-chapter, then tell what would you like to see in chapter 2? This is my first one shot, so I hope you all liked it. I will be posting this as Lopez Girls and Glee. Tell me which version you like the most and why. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!/span/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, I was dealing with a lot of stuff. But here is a new chapter for you. And I hope you like it. Tell me what you think of the reviews. Now please enjoy the second chapter of crossing the line. Sorry, it's short the next chapter will be longer. I just had to give you guys something. Please read and review. Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

Shelby's POV

What am I going to do? How can I make such a huge mistake like this? Seriously, Shelby, you fuck your best friend's daughter! Now I'm pregnant! Fuck my life is all I can think.

"What's been up with you girl?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"Come on now, you have been moody and sad all week. What's going on?"

"Okay, so I do have some news."

"Oooh due til."

"So, I made a huge mistake and had a one night stand with this guy named Marcus and now I'm pregnant."

"Wait! What! You're pregnant!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God that's awesome...I'm gonna be an auntie."

"Yeah, you are." Nope more like a grandmother. I can't believe I'm lying to my best friend. Well, it's either lie to her or lose her. I chose to lie.

"Shelby?" She says waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah huh? Sorry, I zoned out for a second."

"So, does Marcus know about the baby? Have you talked to since?"

"No I haven't and no he doesn't know."

"Well, what does he look like?"

"Well, he's about 5'6 brown hair and brown eyes. He's Hispanic and he had already great smile. He's really big down there."

"That's important."

"He's a writer and drinks way too much Coffee."

"Sounds like my kind of guy. By the way, there is no such thing as too much coffee. How dare you even insinuate that there ever could be."

"Calm down crazy lady, here drink some coffee," I say as I work over to the coffee pot and pour her some coffee.

"Thanks, all is forgiven." I wish it were only that easy.

"So, tell me about the sex. I need my details and don't you leave nothing out."

"You don't want to hear about my sex life."

"When have I not? Come on, please. Was he good?"

"Yes."

"Did he make you achieve the big "O"?"

"Yes."

"Where did it happen?" In this kitchen, on this table. I should say but instead, I say,

"At his house."

"That reminds me does live here in Lima?"

"No, not permanently he's and this embarrassing but he's still in..."

"High school? Shelby no how could you."

"Seriously Maria?"

"I'm just teasing."

"He's a senior at Yale university."

"Hey, maybe Santana has seen him. Is he on the paper?"

"I don't know."

"Speaking of which I called her to meet us this morning."

"What why?"

"We are a family and she needs to know about the baby."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to an auntie too. You know how she loves you. Plus not mentioning the level of hurt she will feel when she finds out later."

"I chose later."

"Why? You know Santana would never judge you."

"I know but you know she's has a lot to deal with. Let's not add to her stress."

"Why would you being pregnant stress her out?"

"Well being a m..." I also slipped up."

"What?"

"A major part of my life as you have. I just don't want you guys to worry."

"Look you know Santana will be pissed if you don't tell her, but it's up to you." Just then kitchen door swings open and enters Santana.

"Hey, mom and Shelby what's up?"

"Uh, nothing much."

"Bullshit Shelby had a one night stand with a guy named Marcus he goes to your school."

"That's cool, I guess."

"He was good too."

"Okay TMI I really don't want to hear the details or anything but I am happy that you got back out there. I told you that you would find someone."

"When did you tell her that."

"When I got stood up for my date. I was ashamed to tell you, because even though I'm a lesbian and an intersexual. It was Logan Huntsberger. I thought wow he asked me out of course I was going to go, but then he never showed. I cried about it to Shelby and then we talked and I went home." Santana looked at me with a look that said agree and do it now.

"Yeah, poor thing."

"She made me feel so much better." Shelby started to blush.

"So where's my daughter Rachel these days."

"Oh, she's more than likely in my room eating my snacks and watching funny girl or something."

"She has her own room to do that doesn't she?"

"Yes, but she says my room has the best snacks and her room makes her sleepy or something. Rachel can be weird at times so I just to roll with the punches."

"Oh, there's something else...Something big. Shelby tells her."

"I'm pregnant." Santana's face went pale and I can see she feels how I did when I found out."

"You're p...p...pregnant? W...w...ow congratulations."

"You do you look like your life is over? You act like your the father." Maria laughs and Santana joins in with a nervous chuckle and Shelby stays quite.

"So Marcus is the father but she hasn't told him yet. I'm sure he's going to be upset and maybe even deny it. But it's cool because you have me, Santana, Rachel, Carlos a lot of other people that love you and will love this baby."

"Oh no, Rachel."

"What about her?"

"Did I say that out loud? It's nothing really."

"What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Yeah you have to tells us."

"I ..."

"You what?"

"Iaskedracheloutonadateandsaidyesnowweredating," Santana said that so fast that I got none of it.

"Slower and with actual English words."

"Okay, 2 weeks ago, I asked Rachel on a date because I have been fighting my feelings for her and she said yes and that she's always had a crush on me, but thought I wasn't interested. So we went out and had a great time and now we're dating." Really I'm pregnant with her child and now she's dating my daughter? God, I feel worst than anything else on the planet. I will lose my daughter, my best friend and Santana will hate I'm sure of it.

"I have to make a call I'll be right back." Maria walked out the room leaving me alone with Santana."

"So you're pregnant? I'm guessing it's..."

"Yes, it's your Santana. I'm so sorry about this. I wish I could change that night we slept together but I can't." Just then an angry looking Rachel walks into the kitchen, I didn't even know she was here.

"YOU FUCKED MY MOM!" And she with she slapped the shit of Santana.

"Please calm down okay. My mom doesn't know. Yes, I made a huge mistake. Logan stood me up and I was feeling more a freak and stupid to think anyone would want a half girl. So, I drunk a lot of wine, talked to Shelby who was telling me that I was beautiful, that anyone would be lucky enough to have me. So in my moment of weakness, I kissed her. She pulled back and no we shouldn't do this, but I begged her. I wanted so desperately not feel worthless. At the time I thought you saw me as nothing but a friend, Logan stood me and everything girl I've been with only wanted to try the circus de freak show. After we had sex they never wanted to see me again. So I just banged and ditched all them which made feel me even more worthless. God, I'm so so sorry Rachel." Santana said crying. Rachel looked at her and then me.

"How could you sleep with my best friend mom. I heard Santana side now I want to hear yours."

"I have no excuses or explanations. I had a weak moment and poor judgment. We I stopped her the first time I should have stayed away, maybe even left the INN. But I didn't I just felt bad and kind of the same without the freak stuff or half girl stuff she was talking about. But I couldn't get a date to save my life. The produce stood me for our date the night before. So I just went it and yes it was the worst mistake of my life and now I have a baby because of it." Maria walks in.

"So, sorry that took long Carlos couldn't find my seasoning salt and we had this big thing about how I'm organized and how he's going to redo the kitchen because if he's going to be living there then he has to do it because it's driving him crazy."

"Carlos is moving in?"

"Yeah and apparently I'm getting a kitchen makeover so what was all the yelling?" Santana begged with her eyes not to tell her mom.

"So, I know about the baby and the father."

"So, you know Marcus then?"

"Who?" Santana slapped her arm in a playful way.

"Marcus the guy that impregnated Shelby."

"Oh yeah right."

"That's cool. So do you know him."

"Nope, not really I thought I did. But it turns out I know absolutely nothing." With that said Rachel turned and left the kitchen and the Inn.

"What was that about?"

"I think Marcus just lost the best thing that has ever happened to him. I'm going to check on her see you guys later."

"Wait Marcus was dating Rachel? I thought Santana was dating Rachel. I'm confused."

"I think Rachel and Marcus were good friends and the fact that I slept with him and now I'm pregnant with his baby."

"But what did Santana mean?"

"Well anyone that loses Rachel as a friend really did lose the the friend they could ask for."

"I guess so anyways Carlos is moving in," Maria screams and jumps up and down.

"That's exciting."

"We need to celebrate so bring out the strawberry cheesecake and apple juice."

"You got it." With that said I went and got what she asked for and we sat and talked and eat all night until we got tired and decided to sleep at the Inn. What am I going to do about Santana and Rachel's relationship? I just ruined it. I'm lying to my best friend and I'm pregnant what the hell am I going to do?

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, I was dealing with a lot of stuff. But here is a new chapter for you. And I hope you like it. Tell me what you think of the reviews. Now please enjoy the second chapter of crossing the line. Sorry, it's short the next chapter will be longer. I just had to give you guys something. Please read and review. Until Next Time Please See You Later!**


	3. Authors Note

Hello to all my loyal readers, I'm sending you this message to let everyone know that I will be updating my stories real soon. I just created a YouTube Channel. Please go show me some love on there by subscribing to my channel. It's **Born_To_Be_A_Writer** . Please follow instructions below to subscribe. I will be talking about my stories and when I will update. But for now I am doing reactions. Please like comment and subscribe to the three video I posted. I love you guys and I hope you guy can show me love. How about a challenge...Every new subscriber that likes and comment I receive, I will update **ONE of your favorite story** within **48 HOURS**! If you can't find it try this...

Update: I am receiving the subscribers so thank you for that. But you guys have to tell me 2 things.

1\. That you are from Fanfiction. Net.

2\. What story you want to be updated.

I have updated Arrange Marriage twice. Keep the subscribing coming. It motivates me to write faster, because I hate to go back on my word.

GO TO **YOUTUBE** AND  TYPE IN **CMAKLAI** IN THE **YOUTUBE SEARCH BAR ...** THERE IS WHERE YOU WILL FIND ME!


End file.
